Stats
Every unit has stats that define its performance in the world, and are broad representations of how a unit functions. Mutations are your main source of increasing (or decreasing) the stats of your units. Standard Stats Health Health represents the amount of punishment a Unit can take before dying. Increasing health increases the survivability of the unit. Potency Describes the potency of the chemicals created by the Unit. Potency will increase the speed in which units digest units. Metabolism Describes the Speed and efficiency at which a unit's bodily functions work. Metabolism will increase the speed an cost that units fission and morph. Capacity Capacity represents the rate at which units absorb chemicals. The higher the capacity stat, the more chemicals can be absorbed at once. Awareness Awareness represents the level of perception a Unit has. Increasing Awareness will increase a unit’s “Sight” radius. Maneuverability Maneuverability represents how agile a Unit is. Higher Maneuverability will increase how quickly a unit can turn, reducing the overall distance a unit actually travels to get from point A to point B. Speed Speed will increase how fast your unit moves. Faster units can respond to threats quicker, or escape from hazards more easily. Mass Mass represents the weight of the unit. Increasing mass will increase how much force a unit can use to push other units out of the way, or break away from an enemy trap. Mass also increases the actual size of the unit in game. Presence Presence is a stat that determines a unit's "visibility" to the environment. A higher presence stat will increase the "agitation" caused by that unit's stats, and will increase the likelihood of NPC factions detecting and responding to your units. Mutability Mutability is a stat that determines how likely your unit has of mutating when it reproduces. Increasing this stat early on can make it easier to collect more genes and nucleotides for genetic engineering. Efficiency Efficiency represents how easy it is to replicate your unit. Efficiency will help reduce the fission and morphing costs of your unit. Damage Resistances Corrosive Damage Resistance Corrosive Damage Resistance will help your unit negate damage from Corrosive damage sources. For example enemy bacterial chemicals will deal Corrosive damage. Foreign Object Damage Resistance Foreign Object Damage Resistance will help your unit negate damage from foreign objects being injected into it. For example the soldiers injectisome ability will deal Foreign Object Damage. Dissolve Damage Resistance Dissolve Damage Resistance will help your unit negate damage from dissolving sources. For example Alcohol will deal Dissolve damage. Metabolic Damage Resistance Metabolic Damage Resistance will help your unit negate metabolic damage. For example Arsenic will deal Metabolic damage. Radiation Damage Resistance Radiation Damage Resistance will help your unit negate damage from Radiation sources. For example radioactive elements in the environment will deal radiation damage. Temperature Damage Resistance Temperature Damage Resistance will help your unit negate damage from temperature damage. For example extremely hot or cold areas of an environment will deal temperature damage. Non-Standard Stats Non-Standard Stats will usually be hidden, and only be affected by very rare genes. Nutrient Value This is a hidden stat that depicts how nutrient rich this unit is. This stat will be used when being digested. Ideal Temperature Ideal Temperature describes the temperature that your unit works best in. While a unit is experiencing its ideal temperature it will gain some bonuses. If a unit is experiencing a temperature significantly above or below its Ideal Temperature it will begin to take temperature damage. Main Body Color Main body color is the color the game will use for your units' body. Membrane Color Membrane color is the color the game will use for the edge around your units. Secondary Body Color Secondary Body Color is the color the game will use for accents to your units' main body color. Detail Color Detail Color is the color the game will use for miscellaneous details on your units. Gene Steal This hidden stat determines how likely your unit is going to pick up a gene from a dead unit it is digesting. Gene Stolen This hidden stat determines how likely a unit is going to pick up a gene when digesting your unit. Detail Stats These stats aren't directly modifiable, and are instead determined by other stats. Hit Points The actual amount of health the Health stat has defined for the unit. Fission Time How long it takes to fully divide the organism. Metabolism will decrease the time it takes to fission. Morph Time How long it takes for a unit to transform into a different type of unit. Sight Radius Agitation Health, Mass, Metabolism, Potency, and Capacity increase agitation when one of those stats increase. Presence controls the strength at which agitation is modified. Size Size is used by the game to determine how big a unit is. Mass affects this stat. Turn Speed Maneuverability determines how fast a unit can turn. Digestion Speed How fast a unit can digest resource clusters or dead units. Mutation Chance Determined by the Mutability stat. It plateaus at 75%. Mutation Rarity Increases the likelihood of gaining better mutations. Unlike other detail stats, genes can directly modify it. Genes that modify mutation rarity are actually very rare, and you'll almost always find such a gene that gives negative mutation rarity. Movement Speed How fast a unit can move forward. Speed obviously increases this stat, while Mass will slightly decrease it. Gather Amount The amount of resource the unit will pick up with each absorption. Capacity will increase the gather amount. It's unlikely the rate at which gathering occurs would change. Damage Reduction There are six detail stats that define exactly how much of a certain damage type is reduced. Like mutability, it plateaus at 75%. Category:Gameplay